ecclesia_of_jesusfandomcom-20200214-history
VanillaDazzle case/HM's Evidence (Chat Room Transcript)
From Khan Academy Wiki Chat Room 8:27 Trekcelt i will kepp amwindow open 8:27 HMcCoy I am going to try to put this to rest if I can. Or die trying. I am getting sick of it. 8:27 TheOne1234940308008300428 what is happening? 8:27 HMcCoy Bye folks 8:27 TheOne1234940308008300428 are you okay? 8:28 Tariq Jabbar This video creeps me out :p https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HBJGI5iLRBE That isn't even me 8:28 TheOne1234940308008300428 oh no... the copyright :P 8:34 Trekcelt oh tj? Welcome to the Khan Academy Wiki chat! 8:35 AChildOfGod Hello 8:35 TheOne1234940308008300428 o/ 8:36 Tariq Jabbar i o/ 8:37 AChildOfGod Do y'all think that HM should post his evidence on the thread I have provided or show it to me here? Hello? 8:41 Tariq Jabbar \o Tariq Jabbar has left the chat. TibetPrime has joined the chat. 8:43 Trekcelt heya HMcCoy has joined the chat. 8:44 HMcCoy Show it to you here would be my vote. TibetPrime has left the chat. 8:45 HMcCoy Or better, show you on kausers, so "she" can come if she wants. We do not need to bother others with this here. I will not let you disrupt the peace on this wiki just as she has tried to do for months now. The fact that this is still going on is evidence that "she" just won't let it go. I will show you the proof that I have tried to end it, and "she" just keeps bringing it back up. Unless you are just her alt, which is what I am really starting to suspect here truthfully. Or at least an overly sympathetic user. 8:47 AChildOfGod Can you post the evidence on the thread I have provided? Tariq Jabbar has joined the chat. 8:47 HMcCoy No, I am not willing to badmouth someone publicly. This is not "Christian" And although I am not a christian. 8:48 AChildOfGod Why do you say "she"? We all know that you mean bd 8:48 HMcCoy I am not going to put bad things about other people in public. 8:48 AChildOfGod *vd 8:48 HMcCoy You can choose to do this, but I shall not. 8:48 AChildOfGod Then give me links in PM 8:48 HMcCoy I will not say her name, she asked me to promise not to, and unlike her, I keep promises. 8:48 AChildOfGod Along with why they are evidence against her 8:48 HMcCoy Never mind, this is not going to work. You are obviously her alt. 8:49 AChildOfGod No I am not You can have Wikia check 8:49 HMcCoy Baloney, the way you are acting is overly sympathetic to someone you do not know. This is silly. I am keeping away from her. Could you please tell "her" to do the same. 8:49 AChildOfGod You wanted to do this 8:49 HMcCoy Yeah, i changed my mind. 8:49 AChildOfGod You wanted to give me evidence Why did you change your mind? 8:50 HMcCoy You wanting me to post this publicly shows me you are not truly christian, You want me to publicly defame someone. I shall not do this. These discussions do not need to be public, but you want to make them public. I will link you there, you can make your choise. *choice But i will not act against others as I do not want them to act against me (goldenrule) You don't have to be a Christian to act like a noble person. 8:51 AChildOfGod I want you to share your evidence so we can know if she is guilty or not and have verifiable history of your position 8:51 HMcCoy I do not need verifable history to know what we have done is right. 8:51 AChildOfGod Others do 8:52 HMcCoy I need her to leave us alone. 8:52 AChildOfGod You may not 8:52 Trekcelt no you want to stir up trouble 8:52 HMcCoy There is no trouble, this is done, especially if she would drop it. 8:52 AChildOfGod I am trying to end the trouble 8:52 HMcCoy Or more specifically, if you would. 8:52 Trekcelt end it by dropping the subject 8:52 HMcCoy I don't want to talk abot this here. 8:52 AChildOfGod Since she won't, I want to give her the evidence against her so she will know that she is guilty 8:52 HMcCoy The KA wiki does not need this. She is not a part of here. 8:53 AChildOfGod She was 8:53 HMcCoy I will goto kausers wiki. We can chat there. But this NEVER belongs here. We are done. 8:53 AChildOfGod Why not on more neutral ground? HMcCoy has left the chat. 8:53 AChildOfGod My Wiki that I have provided? 8:54 Trekcelt cog you are creating more drama please just stop 8:55 AChildOfGod Okay I am going to be neutral and just look for evidence From Khan Academy Users Wiki Chat Room Welcome to the Kausers Wikia chat 8:58 AChildOfGod Hello How neutral is this Wiki to the situation at hand? I can move to PM chat if you want 8:59 HMcCoy Hello. I want this "crap" off of the KA wiki. 8:59 AChildOfGod Okay 8:59 HMcCoy She and I agreed to a truce . She broke it (again)! I am done. 8:59 AChildOfGod Move it my Wiki where it can be handled better 8:59 HMcCoy I am there in chat now. 8:59 AChildOfGod On mine? 8:59 HMcCoy I will NOT post slanderous things, ever. Period. 9:00 AChildOfGod Okay 9:00 HMcCoy I believe you treat others as you wish to be treated. 9:00 AChildOfGod Yes 9:00 HMcCoy I have made mistakes, and I do not want my face rubbed in it like some dog that pooped on the rug. She does not deserve that either. I will not do that to her. 9:01 AChildOfGod If I am in trouble for doing something I believe I didn't do and I would want others to look into this and see if it was just or not HMcCoy has left the chat. From Ecclesia of Jesus Wiki Chat Room